I Love It When You Take Control
by SweetSiren19
Summary: Derek has Stiles pinned against the wall...again...and Stiles is tired of being thrown around


Stiles was sitting at his computer, staring hard at the screen willing his paper to write itself. He had all of the information, it was just arranging it to make it all be sensible that was bugging him.

"Stiles?" his dad said.

Stiles swiveled in his chair. "Yo?" he asked.

"I'm going to be working late tonight. You can invite Scott over if you want, just stay out of my liquor cabinet. Understand?"

"Of course." Stiles said with a smile grin. He planned on raiding the liquor anyways.

"See you tomorrow morning." His dad said, and turned and left. When he heard his dad pull out of the driveway he went back to looking at his screen. He'd call Scott when he knew he wasn't up Allison's…and he didn't want to even think about how literal that statement might be.

Just then he heard a thump on his window. He looked up and seen a pair of red, glowing eyes. 'Ugh, what does Derek want?' he thought. He slowly went to the window and opened it up halfway. "What do you want, Sourwolf?" he asked, hatefully.

"Let me in Stiles." Derek demanded.

"I don't think I heard a please." Stiles said, sarcastically.

Derek had, had it with Stiles. He put his hand on the window and slammed it up so hard that it'd probably be stuck in the up position for a while. Stiles backed up against the wall. "I know it was you Stiles. Admit it." Derek growled, punching a hole in Stiles' wall right beside his head.

"In my defense, Scott asked me to." Stiles said, swallowing nervously.

"I don't care what that idiot told you to do!" He shouted. "You don't mess with the tires on my car!" Derek then grabbed Stiles by his jacket and slammed him harder into the wall.

Stiles had enough of always being slammed into shit. It was starting to get really old. Stiles grabbed Derek by HIS jacket, spun him around, and slammed him into the wall. "I have had it with you always shoving me into shit! I can't walk around my house with no shirt on because my dad wants to know where the bruises come from. Don't get me started on the bumps you leave on my goddamned forehead!" Stiles shouted. He stood on his tiptoes to get nose to nose with Derek. He felt something pressing into his thigh but he didn't think anything of it and kept on. "And I am sick of you acting like you're my boss. Last I checked I was a human which means I HAVE NO ALPHA…and what are you poking me with?" he asked looking down and noticing an erection in Derek's jeans. His eyes widened and he all but jumped back.

Derek's face flushed. He didn't know that he'd like being pushed around like that but when Stiles did it, he found it extremely hot. "That…" he started and couldn't finish. He sauntered towards the teen and licked his lips hungrily.

"Umm…Derek?" Stiles asked?

"Do it again." Derek said.

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked, incredulously.

"Boss me around. Yell and scream at me. Throw me up against something." Derek explained.

Stiles looked at him like a deer in headlights. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Derek even gay? Hell, was HE even gay? But he felt his feet moving towards the alpha and he had him pinned up underneath him against a wall. "You aren't my boss. I'm YOUR boss, Derek. You have to do EVERYTHING I say." Stiles said, feeling all of his blood go south.

Derek moaned and pressed his hips against Stiles. "Take your clothes off Derek." Stiles demanded.

Derek, too quickly, got undressed and reached for the button on Stiles' jeans. Stiles wasn't having that. He swatted Derek's hand away and pushed him forcefully on the bed. He then went to his closet and got a red tie. He went back to Derek and tied his wrists to the headboard and straddled Derek's hips, grinding onto him. Stiles knew exactly what he was going to do to Derek. He smiled to himself and stood up again. He slowly got undressed and took his hard cock into his hand. He walked over to Derek's face and started rubbing his dick along his jawline. "Come on, Derek. Open that pretty mouth of yours and suck my cock." He growled out.

Derek's mouth dropped open and Stiles instantly started fucking his mouth, hard. Derek started gagging but Stiles kept roughly jerking his hips, humping into the wet hole. Derek swallowed all the pre-cum but when Stiles was about to come to full release he pulled out and straddled Derek again. He ground his cock into the older man's, and they both released a loud moan. "Stiles, I need to be inside you." Derek groaned out.

"Oh no." Was all Stiles said before spitting on his fingers and inserting them one by one into Derek's tight entrance.

"Hmm…Mmph!" Derek moaned and started thrusting onto Stiles fingers. Stiles grinned wickedly and pushed in a third finger and fucked Derek's ass. After a few minutes he pulled them out and shoved the fingers in Derek's mouth.

"Clean them." Stiles demanded. Derek nodded and did as he was told. While he was licking and slurping on Stiles' fingers, Stiles pushed into him, causing him to gasp and howl. Stiles smiled and went faster and deeper with each thrust.

For a few minutes there was only the sound of slapping skin, grunting, and racing hearts.

Derek then started breathing very fast and tried to speak. "I'm gonna…Stiles….fuck…I'm gonna co-" he started but Stiles squeezed Derek's cock tightly in his left hand, stopping him. "Stiles!" Derek pled.

"Sorry. Me first. I'm selfish." Stiles said. He felt Derek clench his ass on purpose, tightening around Stiles' cock. "OH MY GOD! Derek! So fucking tight!" He said, and with a jerk and a shudder he came inside of Derek, filling him up. And then he started pumping Derek's dick swiftly, using his pre-cum as lube.

Derek let out a broken "Fu-uck." When he came squirting both Stiles and himself.

Stiles smiled and pressed his body to Derek's to make a bigger mess. Then he stood up and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a Ramones t-shirt and headed for the door. "Um…Stiles? Aren't you forgetting something?" Derek asked, looking up at his tied up hands. He'd really love not to shred the tie and bust the headboard to get free.

"Oh yeah," Stiles said, going to his drawer for underwear and socks before heading out of the room to take a shower, leaving Derek in his own mess and laying there exposed.


End file.
